Proposal
by ChocolateRaspberry
Summary: Story of how Roy and Olivier came to be and how Roy proposed to her... multiple times :)


**Proposals**

**Just a short story of how Roy and Olivier came to be and how Roy proposed to her. **

**I just can't get enough of this couple... 333**

**Rating: T/ maybe M. swearing, sexual intercourse (non graphic)**

**Disclaimer: I only own figurines of them**

* * *

><p>Roy was nervous, so nervous. He was about to do something suicidal, something crazy. What he was about to do was pure lunacy. He gulped. She would kill him. She would pull her sword and chop him to pieces. He himself couldn't believe what he was about to do. He reached into his pocket and his sweaty palms fondled the small velvet box inside. He grabbed it and took a last look at the box.<p>

She was in the living room reading a book. "Olivier…?" "What?!", she barked. Roy winced and his palms were even sweatier now. "Here", he said and threw the box at her. Olivier's arm instinctively shot up and caught the small container. She opened the box and eyed the ring suspiciously. She had to admit it was a nice ring, golden band with a small sapphire in middle- simple but classy. "Are you asking me to marry you?". "Yes" "If you're going to do it, at least do it properly", she scoffed and tossed the box right back at Roy.

Roy caught it, got down on one knee and cleared his throat "Olivier Mira Armstrong, will you marry me?", he said in such a sweet voice, that you could almost see the typical Armstrong diamonds surrounding his head, while he held the ring out at her. "No" "What?" "My answer is no" "But you just said...?" Olivier rolled her eyes "I said you should do it properly, I never agreed to anything" "Ok...", Roy sweatdropped, this not going according to plan, "why wont you marry me?" "How can I marry someone as scrawny as you?"

* * *

><p>He and Olivier were somehow a couple. How they ended up like that is a mystery.<p>

It all started in Ishbal. She got drunk for fun and he got drunk to forget the pain. They started talking and were soon making out. The next morning he woke up naked with her next to him. Of course she threatened his life "If you ever tell anyone, I'll…", but Olivier wouldn't be Olivier if she didn't. Once the Ishbal war was over they continued with their everyday lifes, he in Central and she in Briggs.

One day she was ordered to Central. "I'm sorry General Armstrong, but you are a woman. The North is a dangerous place. A man should fill your position. Why don't you transfer to Central. I'm not giving you a choice." She was fuming that day, trashing everything around her and screaming until she was hoarse. Everybody stayed away from her, of course that included Roy. He wasn't about to talk to a crazy woman and try to comfort her. The Flame Alchemist was on the way of getting himself a coffee when he felt himself being yanked into the weapons supply room, the equivalent to the janitors closet in high school. Before he could make a sound lips crashed on his and two hands started fumbling on his zipper. "I need a release", he heard the person hiss. Definitely General Armstrong. Before he could give his consent to her actions she ripped down his pants and boxers and started freeing herself of clothing. Roy just let it happen, who was he to complain about a hot woman forcing him to have sex with her no strings attached. It didn't even bother him that she wasn't moaning his name, but hissing insults at the human race.

And so her habit started that whenever she was angered she pulled Roy into some closet for a release, not that Roy minded at all.

One evening she showed up at his apartment "That damn General…". When he woke up she was gone. She started showing up at his apartment regularly, but she would always be gone when he woke, she never ever stayed. Soon Roy handed her a copy of his key, she came around so often she might as well get a key.

But all that didn't stop Roy from continuing his womanizing activities. One night he had brought a curvy brunette home and they were making out on his couch. Her hands flew to the top of his shirt and she started to unbutton him, then letting them roam over his hard chest. That was when he heard the silent sound of his frontdoor being opened and closed. When the brunette pushed him down so he was lying on his back on the couch, he heard a mad grunt. He turned his head towards the source of the sound and cocked a smile. "Olivier", her name rolled from his tongue like butter, he raised an eyebrow, "Want to join?". The General shot him a death glare, turned on her heel and stalked out of his apartment. Immediately Roy unceremoniously pushed the brunette off him and dashed to the door. By the time he opened it she was already long gone. He sent the brunette home; suddenly not feeling like having sex anymore and when he looked into the mirror he found himself sporting a rather guilty looking expression.

The next day at work Olivier avoided him like the pest, Roy just couldn't figure out why. Later in the afternoon he was approached by an afraid looking Sargent Major Fuery "Sir Mustang…?" "What?" "I completed the papers" Roy raised an eyebrow "So? Shouldn't you be reporting to Major General Armstrong?" Fury looked even more afraid "yes I should, but could you do it?" Roy eyed his subordinate suspiciously "Why?" "Because I'm afraid" Fuery screamed, "The General is scary, but today she is mega, no, giga scary. Anything and everything enrages her and…", Fuery looked around for any listeners, upon seeing none he continued with a low voice, "it is rumoured, that she is in a even worse mood, than that day she got transferred to Central.", he shuddered. Roy shook his head "You're such a wimp". Fuery threw his arms in the air "No I am not, the General is terrifying" The Flame alchemist sighed, "Fine I'll do it" He grabbed the papers from Fuery. "Thank you sir, you truly are an lifesaver." Roy made his way to Olivier's office and already from afar you could almost feel the anger radiating off her. "What do you want, you womanizing bastard?" she barked, her voice almost evil. He placed the papers on her desk. "Nothing else?" she deadpanned her voice dangerously low, her eyes narrowed to slits. Roy shook his head; Olivier grabbed the pen she was holding so hard, that it exploded, ink splattering everywhere. "Ok, then you can go back and fuck some bimbo" Roy, on the way to exit her office, suddenly spun around as soon as that statement left her mouth. He was wearing a cocky grin. "So that's how it is" "What do you mean?", her eyes were flaming. "You're jealous", he said triumphantly. She snorted, "Of what?". "Of me seeing other woman" "Of course I am", she scoffed her voice laced with sarcasm. He smirked, "Are we exclusive now?". "No!" "So we can still see other people?" "I can, you cant". Roys smirk grew even wider and in an almost condescending tone he said "I never thought the day the Ice Queen would get jealous would come" In a matter of seconds he was pressed against a wall by her a blade against his neck "I am not jealous, understand", her face was a mask of fury. "Understood" "And also you are not to see other woman". He gulped "understood". She released him and sat back down at her desk. Just before Roy exited he turned back to her "And besides, I prefer blondes over brunettes" then he made a run for it before the object she threw at him could hit him. While running away he still heard the object connect with a wall and shatter into pieces. It was that day Roy the Womanizer Mustang, stopped his womanizing activities and only stuck to one woman, Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong.

But the real turning point of their relationship was when Roy lost two of his important men on a mission, Jean Havoc and Hayman Breda. That day he didn't go back to headquarters; he locked himself inside he apartment and mourned. Of course Hawkeye came and told him how everything was not his fault and that it could have happened to anybody, but Roy knew that wasn't true. He spent two days alone in his apartment, never bothering to open the curtains or turn on the light, scotch in one hand and the TV remote in the other. It was on the third day he heard his door being unlocked. "Mustang" he heard her stern voice. "Here" he said weakly, "Hello", he greeted her as soon as she entered the living room. Wordlessly she turned off the TV and took his scotch away pouring it down the drain.

"Why didn't you come to work?" "Because I'm an incompetent king that can't even protect his pawns, I'm pathetic" His eyes were lifeless, this infuriated her. "Get a grip Mustang" she yelled angrily, "Suck it up. If everyone would be like you when they loose their men in battle, Amestris would already be taken over by enemies. So man up and do your work. If you cant, quit. The military doesn't need pussys like you. The moment you joined the army you should have been prepared for death, if you cant handle it, quit!" "But everything is my fault" "Of course it is, but you being the cause of your pawns death doesn't give you the right to sit around and mope. Are you that weak? You have to stand up and work to better yourself so something like this doesn't happen again. What's the point of moping, Mustang, their dead and they're not coming back no matter what you do." "How am I going to live with the guilt" "Don't. Your men knew that they would probably die on the job and yet they joined, they knew what was coming. Them living would be like prolonging the inevitable" "Sorry, but I cant as think as heartless and cruel as you" "I am neither heartless or cruel, I just have what it takes to be a leader. When my men die I don't sit around and mope, I work even harder to protect the rest of my men. So Mustang if you want the rest of your men to survive so have to get of your ass and go work to protect them" When the colonel still looked lifeless Olivier sighed deeply "Ok, Roy, you lost two of your men, but think about Hawkeye or Fuery or Falkman, you don't have time to mourn, you have to work even harder to protect them. All of them are also sad; you as their leader has to be there for them, now out of all times.", she looked at his pathetic being and snorted, "When your team needs you the most you aren't there for them. I agree Mustang, you really are pathetic. Your team is willing to live for you, which is also honourable in many ways, and you can't even be there for them in their time of need. And something like you calls himself a man?". She scoffed. Roy still didn't answer. Olivier sighed aggravated, "Colonel Mustang, I as a superior officer order you to go back to work. You will not dare to go against a superior officer will you?".

Roy stood up an rushed over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug resting his head on hers "Thank you" he whispered, "That is exactly what I needed" Olivier's hands instantly shot to her sword but she stopped herself from pulling it. Roy continued silently, his voice almost an inaudible whisper "I think I'm in love with you" Once again her hands flew to her sword and once again she stopped herself from killing him. He smiled when he felt her hands on his back for the briefest second, as if she was hugging him back. He released her from his embrace and tilted her chin up, planting his lips on hers.

This time when they had sex it wasn't the wild animal sex they usually had, it was more intimate, slow. He woke the next morning just as she was about to get out of bed. He grabbed her wrist firmly and tried to pull her back into bed, but she didn't budge. "Please stay, just tonight" This time when he tugged at her wrist she let him pull her back into bed and into his embrace. "Thank you".

This was the first night she stayed at his apartment for the entire night. Soon she stayed all the nights, but only because she was more or less forced to. Roy had discovered a way to hold her so she couldn't even come out of his embrace even if she wanted to.

When Olivier wasn't in her uniform she was… softer, for the lack of a better word, sometimes she even smiled. "You're pretty when you smile" "Shut up, Mustang!". They started talking and had deep conversations. "That damn father of mine wants me to find a man and settle down! And don't even get me started on my good-for-nothing-mother, she wants me to act more ladylike and wear dresses, she thinks I look too masculine in the uniform". "I think you're hot". Of course she would always glare at him for comments like that.

Not long after Roy's apartment also held Olivier's brand of shampoo and conditioner, her toothbrush and clean clothes, she got 50% of his wardrobe space. Sometimes she would come to his apartment and they wouldn't have sex, instead they would talk. "I like your laugh" "One more comment like that and I'll cut your tongue out". Soon Roy found himself in a jewelery store buying an engagement ring, he had really fallen in love with Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong.

* * *

><p>The second time he tried to propose they were at a club and Olivier was flirting with some big and burly guy. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform, instead she donned some casual wear, a red dress, a number, which, despite her heavy protest, her mother forced her into. Every male's eyes were on her, mentally undressing her. Roy placed himself between her and the burly guy, positioning himself in a way he was also partly shielding her from the other guys stare. "Will you marry me, Olive?" "Why should I limit myself to only having sex with one guy for the rest of my life? Look around, there are so many guys here ready to please me sexually if I let them" "Because I'm the only one that can satisfy you", Roy said cockily. Olivier laughed "Come on, you're already done when I haven't even started" "But you always reach your peak" "Ever heard of the term 'faking'?" "Hey! You're not that good in bed either" "Then why do you want to marry me?" "Because I love you and because you're hot" Olivier glared at him "Repeat that and I swear I will kill you, understand Mustang?" she grabbed his collar. "Was that now a yes or a no?" She threw him onto the floor and stomped away "I'll take that as a no"<p>

* * *

><p>The next time he tried was at Christmas time. He put all his hope on her feeling jolly, even though he knew she probably wasn't. They were sitting at a coffee shop drinking hot chocolate "Marry me?", he said randomly. "No!" Roy gulped "why not?" "I don't like guys shorter than me" "But I am taller than you" "Keep telling that yourself" "Hey, I AM taller than you" "Sure you are. And besides just imagine how our kids would look like with your genetics" "Really handsome and tall" "No! Really ugly and short" "For the last time I am taller than you are! And I am not ugly!" "If you keep telling that yourself, one day you will believe it"<p>

* * *

><p>This time Roy thought of something special. He made Hawkeye, Fuery and Falkman stand under Olivier's window, holding up signs. Roy himself transmuted a podest and placed himself on top of it. "I really don't think this is a good idea", Falkman muttered. Fuery nodded "I agree. The General will kill you". Roy just ignored them. He shouted her name loudly. One time, two times, three times and at the fourth she finally appeared, along with several other officers checking what was causing the commotion. Her face went red when she read the signs. 'Will. You. Marry.' And then there was Roy smiling widely and pointing at himself. "You should start running, colonel", Hawkeye whispered. He raised an eyebrow "Why, look at how touched she is, she is blushing". Hawkeye mentally face palmed "she is not blushing, she is red with anger. I suggest you start running, NOW!". Roy sweat dropped and looked up to Olivier "Mustang! I will fucking kill you!" "Is that a no?", he asked Hawkeye for clearance. "Yes, now run." Olivier jumped down the window, face red, sword pulled.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time he asked they had just had sex. "Will you marry me?" He expected a loud 'no', but no answer came from Olivier. "You are considering?", Roy's eyes widened, "But I thought I was too scrawny and that I cant please you sexually and that our kids will be ugly and…" "Mustang", Olivier said light amusement in her voice, "Are you trying to talk me into or out of marrying you" "Into, so will you marry me Olivier?" "Still no" "Why not?" "You just named a couple of the reasons"<p>

* * *

><p>Olivier and him were sitting on the couch watching a movie, infront of them on the small table two dirty plates with some remains of todays dinner and two golden fortune cookies. When the credits were rolling in Roy grabbed the fortune cookies and handed the heavier one to Olivier. Olivier eyes the alien object "What is this?", she raised a suspicious eyebrow. "It's a treat from Xing, Ling introduced it to me. They are called fortune cookies." "So they are edible?" Roy nodded "Yes, they are just like normal cookies with a fortune insi... What are doing?!", he shouted in horror as he watched Olivier pop the entire thing into her mouth. "What?", she barked, "you said it's edible". "Stop!", Roy screamed but it was too late. Olivier had already closed her mouth and he could hear the cookie break as she chewed it. "So, how exactly is this going to tell my fortu..." then suddenly Olivier started chocking, her face slowly turning red, then blue, then purple. Roy panicked and Olivier gagged, she grabbed a tissue and spat everything into it. She breathed heavily, her lungs grateful for the supply of oxygen. "Mustang!", she growled, her eyes wide with alarm, "this was planned, someone is trying to kill me. Probably the Drachma". Olivier grabbed the tissue she had spat the cookie in earlier, wanting to find the object her enemy tried to choke her with, maybe there was a message. Roy paled, he grabbed the used tissue back from her "I will throw it away for you" "No, you can't. This is solid evidence that the Drachma were conspiring against us." "I don't think a half chewed cookie counts as evidence", Roy now wore a slight panicky look, "And if there was a message it probably already dissolved." "Hand it over", her patience had finally ran out. "no" "NOW!", she yelled and without waiting for an answer she wrestled the tissue back from him. Hastily she opened it, to find a small stripe of white paper between the chewed cookie. "Bingo", she whispered as she pulled it out of the golden mush and read it. Her face turned more aggravated with every second. "Is this is code?", she mused, reading the message over and over again. Roy sighed in relieve. "There must be more" "No", he screamed, "I don't think there is more." "I do", she answered coldheartedly and looked back into the golden mush and found something glinting inside. "What do we have here?", she pulled it out and was face to face with a ring, her face expression suddenly changing into a unreadible one. She read the paper again and shot Roy an angry look. Her eyes flamed. Roy sweatdropped. "You almost killed me you fucking bastard.", she shouted. "No, you have to crack open the cookie and take the fortune out first before you eat it, you just weren't listening to me." "Don't blame this on me. You could have told me earlier." "I was going to tell you, but you already had it in your mouth." Olivier huffed. Roy scrathced the back of his head "So I take it your answer is no" "What?" Roy pointed to the little stripe of paper she still held in her hand 'Will you marry me'. "Damn right it is"<p>

* * *

><p>Olivier was on his couch zapping through the channels of the television, searching for something good to watch. Roy positioned himself in front of the television. "Get away, your blocking the screen" she hissed venomously, "my movie is about to start" "No" "Why won't you move?" "Because I want you to marry me" "You are aware that that is non sequitur, right?", she sounded bored, "It's like saying 'I like shoes, but I will still order a hamburger'. See it makes no sense at all" "Just marry me already Olivier. Who else besides me is able or willing to put up with you" She sighed, "You have a point" "So will you marry me?" "Tell me when and where and I'll be there" Roy's eyes widened in surprise "Is that a yes?" "But only because my movie is starting and you will be blocking the screen if I don't agree," Roy beamed "Admit it, you love me" "I'd rather be dismembered" "I love you too" "If this movie weren't so captivating I would have already got of the couch and chopped you to pieces."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Thank you for reading this!**

**-IcePrincess**


End file.
